How I Met You
by Xx3-Dark-Angel-3xX
Summary: 15 year old American Rianna reminces her parent's funeral in Japan and her stay at her cousin's house and their out of this world experiences. BanOC Realy bad summary...Just read it & find out. CHAPTER 8 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

How I Met You

Summary:

AAAHHH! I NEVER, EVER, EVER meant to copy "Yuki and the Band if Seven" by . I had this story WAY in the works before I ever FOUND my story is basically the same as hers, with a few twists. Like: 1. I hav & probably won't use any Japanese words. So don't expect it.

2. This story mite, MITE hav a sequel. (I'm still working out the twinks)

3. My story is shorter.(well at least book 1 is)

So if u don't want to read it u don't hav to. But it would be nice and Rie, Ban-chan, & me would be grateful if u did and then replied. Constructive Criticisms: MUCH APPRICIATED!

Also: I PRE-WRITE MY WORK. But don't wory, if u hav any ideas u would like me to use in the story, I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ADD IT Of course it'll slow down updates but I'll do it anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Hello there, I'm the authoress of this semi-tragic, romantic, slitely-humorous (depending on how u look at it) story. And I'm here with 2 characters from this O-So Random story, Rihanna (Rie) & Bankotsu.

Rihanna: HELLO PEOPLE!

Bankotsu: Hey.

Me: These 2 r here to help me with the disclaimer and any other random stuff I'd put at the beginning of my chapters that hav almost nothing to do with the actual fanfic.

Rihanna: We will also randomly interrupt the story for our on personal entertainment, correct misspelled words, hav random arguments, and or to mess up the story! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Me: sweat drops Wat are you talking about?

Bankotsu: And wat's with the evil laugh?

Rihanna: Still laughing evilly. Lighting flashes/crackles in bacground

Me: O-kay then, this... can't be good. She's gone totally out of character.

Bankotsu: rolls eyes Not again sigh Calm down already would u. hits Rie on the head with random nearby magazine

Rihanna: OW!

Me: Now, are u sane enough to say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story?

Bankotsu: Or do I hav to hit u on the head again?

Rihanna: GRRRRR! U IDIOT! U're so gonna pay for that! kicks him on his shin

Bankotsu: OW!

-Both begin to 'exchange words'-

Me: sigh We havn't even said the disclaimer yet & their already fiteing. I do not own the following:

Anyone or anything from my FAVORITE hanyou anime and manga.

But I DO own the following:

Rihanna

Her cousin Elaine

And any other made-up characters that will be mentioned later in the fanfic.

hears double French doors to living room break RIHANNA! turns to c Bankotsu passed out in living room sigh

Please enjoy the story. in bacground can hear me screaming: "GUYS THOSE WERE GLASS! NOT WOODEN! UGH!"

BOOK1 CHAPTER 1

Rihanna's POV for most of the story, unless noted.

It was 4 years ago today when I first met him. 4 years, heh, long time. How did it all start?

N/Rihanna: FLASHBACKTIME YAY!

FLASHBACK-4 YEARS AGO

"Rie! I'm so sorry!" my cousin Kagome called as she came up to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Its okay." I said. I_always_ said that, no matter how untrue it was.

I just arrived at my cousin Kagome's house in Japan. My parents just passed away bac in America & the funeral is being held here in Japan. How they died, no one knows.

"No, I know you think it's not okay. I know how you feel. I felt the same way when my father died, but everything worked out okay," Kagome said to me.

"I guess you're right," I admitted in slight defeat. I smiled a little just to show her I appreciated that she understood.

"Great! Tomorow we can go to the mall. Then Sunday we can go wherever you want to go," Kagome said suddenly cheering up.

"Huh? Hmm...I know!" just then I had something lik a 'brain blast' or whatever. "Let's go to that well you keep telling me about in your letters."

"Oh yeah! Let's go tomorow then!" she agreed.

"Yeah! I can't wait," I said. This most definitely cheered me up.

As she led me to her room that I'd be sharing with her, we started talking about random stuff & that we would have to pack for the trip to the well.

"Pack! Why do we hav to pack, we're just going to a well!" I almost, _almost_ shouted at her.

"I can't tell you," she responded unfazed.

"And why not?" I was slowly growing impatient with my slitely older cousin.(only by a few months)

She turned away from her packing to face me. She had on one of the biggest smiles that I have ever seen her make, "I can't tell you because…It's a surprise!"

"What ever you say cousin."

Luckily it was summertime so we could do whatever during the day. I'd be staying there for 3 weeks because my cousin Elaine is out of state (_again_) & I was supposed to live with her back in America. This is going to be one interesting summer. I could just feel it.

Yeah! Chapter 1 sooo how'd you like it? Please Please PLEASE Review. until next chapter BYE!


	2. Book 1:Chapter 2

_to get this chapter up but my Christmas tree was blocking my computer so yea. Um.. I know that the name Rihanna is the name of a singer but her name is pronounced: R-E-anna. My character is R-I-anna _

_Rie- you know you keep spelling it wrong too. _

_3d-angel- yea actualy i do know, my bad. It just takes me forevr to find all my mistakes and fix them. I'm only human. Oh, and from now on your name is spelled R-I-A-N-N-A. sry if I spell it different later on in the future after this chapter._

_Ban-chan- Rhianna, I think you owe our nice author an apology. _

_Rie- I'm sorry... _

_3d-angel- You are forgiven _

_Ban-chan- Great, on with the story! xx3-Dark-Angel-3xx , man u hav a long name, doesn't own the anime, manga, movies, and cinme-manga Inuyasha or me or ray kon. _

_3d-angel- gasp RAY'S HERE! WHERE! WHERE! _

_Ban-chan- gotcha ;p _

_3d-angel- evil sonuva-- _

_Rie- OKAY! Chapter 2 everyone._

BOOK 1 CHAPTER 2: Welcome to Feudal Japan!

The next morning Kagome had the _nerve _to wake me up at 6:00 am! She knows I'm not an early bird!

"C'mon… you have…to…get…UP!" Kagome said hitting me with her pillow.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up, jeez. Why do we have to get up so early anyway?" I said getting up.

"So we can pack" Kagome answered.

"Pack what?"

"Oh small things. Snacks, maybe some extra clothes…first aid."

"First aid? We're just going to a well!" okay, now I'm starting to worry about the sanity of my cousin.

"Oops, almost forgot my bow & arrow."

Yep, it's official, my cousin has most definitely lost her mind. "Bow and arrow! Kagome!"

"Which reminds me, do you have some type of weapon or something?"

"No need, I'm a soceress remember. But still, why do we have to pack all of this stuff?" Yes, I'm a soceress. And so is everyone on my dad's side of the family and my mom is only half.

"Um…er…you'll se wen we get there."

By the time I gave up on trying to get Kagome explain more and finished packing the stuff that she said we'd need, it was already 8:00 and the whole house was up.

"Good morning Aunt Muzumi."

"Good morning Mom."

"Good morning girls." Aunt Muzumi greeted us as we came downstairs to eat. She was at the oven probably baking something, I'm not too sure wat but it smelled like cookies.

"Mom, where's Ojii-san a/n: did I spell that rite? & Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Out in the garden. May I ask why you 2 have backpacks with you?" Aunt Muzumi said.

"Oh yeah, Mom is it okay if I take Rihanna to the well with me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course it is, as long Rihanna wants to go. Oh, and take these cookies I just baked with u."

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks Aunt Muzumi." So she _does _know about the well too.

After breakfast I followed Kagome to the well on their property. It looked like any other well I've seen. I couldn't see why it was so special, that is, until Kagome pushed me in! After a few seconds of darkness I landed with a soft thud, on grass? A few more seconds later Kagome and her bike landed next to me. It wasn't her pink bike with the little white basket on the front. This one was purple. I wonder wat happened to the other one?

"What are you trying to do, KILL ME!"

Kagome just simply got up, brushed of her clothes, and then helped me up. (I think she mumbled something about 'not being dead yet.' But I could be wrong, I mean really, she _was_ mumbling.) Well anyway, once I got up, I couldn't believe my eyes. Ahead of me stretched a grassy-green downward hill that led to a medium sized village. It looked so…Old English-like.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Kagome beamed and said "Welcome to Feudal Japan!"

"Feudal…Japan? _The _Feudal Japan!" I said awestruck. Kagome nodded still beaming at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that your well could take you to Feudal Japan? This. Is. AWESOME!" Of course it wasn't hard to believe being that I'm a soceress, and the high school I go to is for the 'Specially Gifted'.

"I know rite? Did u bring bike with u?" Kagome said.

"Um no. Do I need it?"

"Not unless you mind walking."

"I think I'll get my bike." I snapped my fingers & my blue bike with a light blue basket on the front appeared.

"Come on!" Kagome shouted at me. She was all ready making her way down the hill on her purple bike.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called hopping on my bike.

I had almost forgotten how much fun it was to ride down hills. There aren't that many places where u could free ride down hills in the cities. In a few minutes we made it to the village. We walked our bikes through the village until Kagome stopped at a hut across from a shrine that had blue bellflowers in front of it. I think they were called Kikyos.

"Aye, who's there?" called an old voice from inside the house.

"It's me Kagome, Kadea."

"You know people here?" I asked my cousin.

"Of course," she answered with a smile.

The door opened to reveal an elderly woman wearing a red & white kimono.

"Kagome, it's been a while since ye last visited," 'Kadea' said.

"It's only been a week Kadea," Kagome chuckled.

"Aye, and who is this you have with you?"

"Oh, this is my cousin Rianna. Rianna, this is Priestess Kadea," Kagome introduced us.

"Hello" I said to her.

"Hello there child."

She led us through the house to a fairly large back room.

"Jeez, it took you long enough!" I heard a disgruntled voice say. Probably to Kagome. (it rhymes!)

The remark came from a teenage boy, not much older than me, who sat behind a table in the center of the room. He had on a red kimono, really long silver hair, and… and… …

"AAHHH! You have the most adorable ears!" I yelled out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

Without thinking, I ran up to him & started tugging on his ears.

"Are they real?" I asked him.

"What!"

I then started to scratch behind his ear.

"Oh you're so cute!" I exclaimed.

Kagome had on one of those anime-like confused looks on her face. "Um… er…Inuyasha, this is my cousin Rihanna. Rianna, this is Inuyasha."

"Hello there Inuyasha," I said still scratching behind is ears.

"Kagome, are you sure she's your cousin? She's _way_ nicer than you are," Inuyasha said.

**anime veins** "UGGHH. Shut up you ingrate!" Kagome shouted at him.

NORMAL POV

"What'd you call me!" Inuyasha asked, slowly moving towards Kagome.

"Nevermind, you're to stupid to understand," she said crossing her arms in front of her & turning her back to Inuyasha and Rianna.

"That's it!" Inuyasha lunged forward at Kagome and then……….

"SIT BOY!" she shouted. He landed face first on the table.

"Oh my…" Rianna said quietly.

"When I get up, I'm gonna…"

"Kagome!" a small voice called from the doorway.

Rianna (once again w/out thinking) ran over to the small little brownish creature.

"AAHHH! So adorable!" Rianna said picking up the creature & squeezing the life out of it.

"Oh no… Rie, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is my cousin Rihanna." Kagome said.

"Can't … breath!" Shippo gasped.

"Oops, sorry," Rianna said placing him back on the floor. "Nice to meet you."

"Same … here," Shippo said gasping between the words.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Right here," Sango answered.

"Oh hi guys,. Sango, Miroku, this is my cousin Rianna. Rianna, meet Sango and Miroku." Kagome re-introduced her cousin.

"Nice to meet you," Sango said.

"something smart & stupid " Miroku said. Sango took out her giant boomerang & whacked him on his head.

"Uh…um thank…you?" Rianna said confused.

"Don't listen to a word he says," Kagome whispered to her.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Inuyasha said, now rubbing his red face.

"Go? Go where?" Rihanna asked.

"Oh nowhere really. JusttocollectpiecesoftheSacredJewelShards&keepthemoutofthehandsofevil," Kagome said in one breath.

"Kagome!" Rianna half whined, smacking herself on her forehead.

"Well, I didn't think it was that important until we got here." Kagome said quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

"I love you dear cousin, but sometimes, I really wonder." Rianna muttered to herself shaking her head.

3d-angel- you a-hole! Don't ever, ever mess with my--!

Ray- hey guys, I'm late for the story?

3d-angel- RAY! jumps up and gives a giant bear hug

Ray- um… hi…

Rie- You're laatte!

3d-angel- its alright he can be with us for the next two chapters.

Rie- what ever you say. See u next chapter people! Please don't forget to review (red eyes and fangs) OR ELSE! Okay! Bye-bye now. Sayonara(sp?)! Adios!

Ban-chan– Okay, enough with the goodbyes, jeez. 


	3. Book 1:Chapter 3

_3d-angel- Thank you Sista Soulja! Here's Chapter 3!_

BOOK 1 CHAPTER 3: THE BAND OF SEVEN

Rihanna's POV

Once we left the vilage, our surprising, dangerous journey began. The traveling part was fun with the wind blowing through my hair. (Which I eventualy had to pull back into a ponytail.) I could now understand why Kagome was always talking about this place. It was fun, that is, until we met the Band of Seven.

"The _Band Of Seven_ ?" I asked.

"Seven, well 3, blood thirsty mercenaries, each possessing a piece of the Jewel Shard." Sango answered me.

After she said that, one thing was flashing through my mind: '_I wonder what mercenaries are like. Are they mean or are they nice?' _

Yeah I know. That was one of the stupidest, most naïve things I've ever thought. A big fat sign flashing the word: **DANGER!** Would have been more appropriate. But I, like always, could care less and was ready to take on the challenge. Well, so I thought.

We 'just happened' to run into them. We were headed in the direction that they were coming from, and they were headed to were _we_ just came from. Like we would let them through! This comment might be strange but… It was lots of FUN! I haven't used my powers to fight in a long time. It was nice to get loose again. Until it was because of my powers that I was captured. Here's what happened:

I sent a very powerful attack to the one with the his hair pulled back in a long braid. He blocked it with that stupid, giant sword of his that reflected my attack right back at me! I tried to put up a shield, but it wasn't strong enough yet & broke through it. Luckily it only knocked me out for a short time.

When I woke up, someone was holding me upright and I had a, what I thought was, a sword at my throat. I couldn't move even if my body didn't feel so numb.

"Rihanna!" I heard my cousin cry.

"Let her go!" I think that was Inuyasha.

"If you want her back, then give us the Jewel Shards that you have." Was that my captor? It sounded dangerously close.

Those were the last things I heard before blacking out again. Something intense probably happened, but it didn't matter because when I woke up, I was still held captive.

_Ray- That was Chapter 3 ppl, hope you enjoyed it._

_3d-angel- Isn't he so cute!_

_Ban-chan- But I thought I was your favorite... :(_

_3d-angel- Oh, don't wory Ban-chan, I will always love you._

_Rie- See you next chapter ppl! Don't forget to Review!_

_Everyone- HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE!_


	4. Book 1:Chapter 4

_3d-angel- Hello peoples! Um, I think this is the one chapter with some of the most **RANDOM **– MADE UP words that you will probably NEVER, EVER find in any other story, not that I've seen yet though. Maybe you've heard them somewhere else or not, but you'll noe wat I'm talking about! _

_Rie- I will also be counting them off! So if you see: insert number here That means that it is a made-up word._

_Rie & me- YAY!_

_3d-angel- Oh and Ray's still here!_

_Ray- Hi._

_Ban-chan- Read & Review please._

_Rie & me- ENJOY THE STORY!_

BOOK 1 CHAPTER4: " WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Rianna's POV

I woke up with my head pounding & my vision blurred. '_What the heck is going on?'_

It didn't take long for me to be able to see straight and my head to feel alittle bit better. That's when I realized my hands were tied behind my back and that I was on my knees with my feet also tied together.

'_This really is the feudal era. I can break out of these easy.'_

With that in mind, I changed my left had into a claw (like inuyasha's) and ripped away at the ropes on my wrists and ankles. Then I whispered a simple spell to make it _look_ like the ropes were still tied. '_That's better.'_

"Well what do we do with her when she wakes up?"

"I don't know. I have to think on that."

It sounded like the voices weren't far away so I looked up to see 2 figures in the doorway. One was that guy I attacked and the other was a woman in a very pretty kimono.

"Well you'd better think of something quick, I'm already awake," I stated. _'Note to self: never, ever in eversville _1_ say something like that when prisoner to a group of mercenaries.'_

They stopped, looked at me, and came towards me.

"Who are you?" the one with the braid asked me. I have to admit he's kinda hot.

"Who are _you_?" I asked back. The expression on his face was a priceless Kodak moment.

"Huh? Hey…"

"Well, I'm Jakotsu and this is Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven," the woman answered me.

"Hello Jakotsu, Bankotsu. Jakotsu, I really like your kimono."

"Really? Why thank you! Aniki, do we _have_ to kill this one? She's really nice," Jakotsu asked.a/n:so ooc I noe

"We won't if she cooperates," Bankotsu answered. "Now, what is your name?"

"First of all, I don't mean to sound offensive or anything, but I thought it wasn't respected for a woman to be mercenaries," I said totally avoiding his question.

"It isn't," Jakotsu answered smiling? happily?

"He's my brother," Bankotsu stated in a very low voice with a tiny bit of disgust.

"EH!" I was at a total loss of words and utterly shocked. "I… would've… never known."

"Yeah, he gets that a lot. Now, once again, what is your name!" I could tell that he was getting impatient, but I still wanted to toy around with him before I give out any information.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked.

"Oh yay! Let's go for a walk Banky, PLLEEAASSSEE?" Jakotsu pleaded.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Bankotsu retorted.

"It's such a nice day & I get claustrophobic if I'm in a room without windows a/n: pls. note the fact that there _is_ a window rite above her head & one on the left-hand wall like this one… …" I trailed off knowing that between my blabbering about nothingness on randomocity 2 and Jakotsu's pleading, he was going insane.

"OKAY! OKAY! But you have to swear not to run away," he finally interrupted.

"I promise. Cross my heart & hope to… Cross my heart." Luckily I caught myself. 'Die' wouldn't be the appropriate term to use in this situation.

_3d-angel- Wow… rereading this makes it seem very short._

_Ray- yea but when it was written in ur notebook wasn't it like 4 pages long?_

_3d-angel- Yea, I wonder what happened._

_Rie- And I only counted 2 random words. Weren't there more?_

_Ban-chan- Are you done with ur questions?_

_Everyone else- nods heads_

_Ban-chan- There's probably more random words in the next chapter._

_3d-angel- Well then… 'Til chapter 5. Bye!_


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Me: yay! 108 hits! I feel special!  Now, if only u people would review, I'd feel even more…special! Please r&r! thank you!**

BOOK 1 CHAPTER 5: "RACE ME"

Rihanna's POV

We were walking through a not-so-dense forest. A very nice refreshing, quiet, throw all your troubles out the window walk. It really _was_ a nice day.

"Okay, we took our walk. Now what is your name?" Bankotsu interrupted the forest silence.

We stopped and I walked right up to him and stared dead in his eyes.

"Race me," I said flatly.

What?" He looked confused.

"You heard me. Race. Me." This was just like playing with fire, dangerous.

"Your name is Racemi?" He asked. Scratch that last thought, the guy's an idiot. What else is new.

"What! NO!" I slapped myself on my forehead.

NORMAL POV

"Ban-chan, I think she means she wants to race you," Jakotsu stated. "I'll be referee!"

"No way! You said you'd answer my questions if we went for a walk," he said. _'Uggh1 I'm so stupid.'_

"I never said that," Rihanna corrected him & turned her back to him.

"Oh! Oh! Let's make this interesting! If Ooaniki wins, you have to stay withh us and answer any & all of our questions!" Jakotsu said jumping up and down.

Rihanna curiously turned around, "And what if I win?"

"You do what you want," Jakotsu answered.

Rihanna once again, stepped up to Bankotsu and stared dead into each other's eyes.

'_Her eyes are so beautiful & enchanting & …' _ he thought.

"You're on!" they both yelled at the same time.

"OK THEN!" Jakotsu shouted. "You have to run from here to that big boulder down there, touch it and run back," showing them where they had to run.

"No one has ever beaten me in a race," Bankotsu informed Rihanna.

"It's true you know," Jakotsu agreed nodding his head.

"Oh yeah? No one's ever beaten me either," Rihanna replied.

"Ooohhhh! This is going to be interesting," Jakotsu said. "On your mark! -"

"Wait! Is it okay if I race as a cat?" Rihanna asked.

"Race me however you want. It doesn't matter," Bankotsu answered.

"You're overconfident," and with that, she transformed into a black panther.

"On your mark! GET SET! GO!"

And the race was on. They both moved at an equally, lighting speed. By the time they both reached the boulder, only 20 seconds passed. (it was about a 50-foot dash.)

'_He's fast, very fast' _ Rie thought. (I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to abbreviate the names too.)

Soon he was about a foot ahead of her.

'_Hmm, I think I have an idea.' _She thought.

The distance between them stayed at 1ft. until Ban. started to close in on the finish line. Rie slowly got closer to him inch by inch. When there was about 3ft. left to the finish line, she pounced on his back, causing Ban. To fall on his face. Both landing at the same time.

"Hey, she cheated!" Ban. yelled.

"No I didn't, you said I could race as a cat!" Rie yelled back. She was back in her human form.

"Not that! When you jumped me!"

"Pounced." She corrected. "And I did that because… um…"

"Well does it really matter? Ban-chan, you already won," Jakotsu cut in.

"What!" Rie yelled.

"Yes!" Ban cheered.

"Well when you pounced in him & he fell, his arms were stretched out in front of him crossing the finish line," Jakotsu explained.

"Shoot," Rie pouted crossing her arms.

"Now, what is your name!" Ban insisted, changing back to the original subject.

"Jeez. Its Rihanna Larchar. But everyone calls me Rie."

"How old are you?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"The deal was that you answer _all_ of our questions," Jak. said.

**Sigh** "Only if you tell me your age first."

"Fine, I'm 17," Ban. said.

"15," Rie answered.

"Well, now that that's accomplished, let's go home, I'm hungry," Jakotsu stated leading the way back 'home'.

"Um… Bankotsu," she started, "when's the next new moon?"

"Uh… not for another month or so, why?"

"Huh? No reason," she said hastily, looking towards the sky, at the now setting sun.

'_Great, now I'm stuck here with a group of homicidal men. KAGOME, YOU'D BETTER FIND ME!' _ Rie thought.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

BOOK 1 CHAPTER 6:

WITH INUYASHA AND THE GANG

"I can't believe it! I just can't! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Kagome said pacing around and waving her arms frantically.

"Well this is what happens when you bring family into this," Inuyasha stated. Kagome stopped abruptly and gave him a death glare.

"We could try to calm down and think this through," Miroku suggested.

"Calm down," Kagome repeated. "CALM DOWN! There's no telling what they're going to do to her."

"Most likely kill her," Inuyasha stated.

"You know, that's not helping," Sango said calmly.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"OW! I was just stating the obvious!"

Kagome was just about to yell sit again when Miroku cut in.

"We could try calming down and think this through."

"But why do we have to think about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because rushing in without a second thought or a plan could us all killed," Sango said.

"We haven't thought before fighting anyone before, why start now?"

"Because we have no idea where they took her!" Kagome said pacing again. "But of course _you_ would say something like that. You never think!"

"I do to think!" He argued back _'Sometimes…' _

THE BAND OF SEVEN & RIHANNA

"Is it really necessary to tie me up at night?" '_Stupid question,'_ She thought. "It's not like I'd run away or anything. I have no idea where my cousin is. Heck, I have no idea where I am."

"Actually its more for our safety," Bankotsu answered. "We don't want you attacking us in the middle of the night."

Rihanna shrugged, "Whatever."

Bankotsu finished tying her up and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight," she called to him.

"Night," he said back as he locked the door behind him. _'Goodnight? She'd really say something like that after I took hostage and threatened her life?' _ Bankotsu thought on his way to his room. Once there he said goodnight to his halberd Banyruu and fell asleep.

Once it was pitch black Rihanna clawed her way through the ropes again. _ 'Stupid people'_ she thought. She changed into a black panther again and walked through the locked door. (she can only do this in her cat form)_ 'Now where are you'_ she first made her way to the front door and poked her head through. The so-called Genkotsu was on guard that night. _'Good.' _she thought. For he was asleep. She went through halls and poked her head through doors looking for the right room, and then she saw her shadow.

"There you are Shadow," she whispered. Her shadow popped up into 3-D form that looked like Rihanna's twin (cat that is).

"You keep looking, you know where to find me," Rihanna whispered to her twin figure. It nodded and they went their separate ways. Shadow continued the search and stopped in front of a room this time going through the door fully. It found just what it was looking for. The giant sword laid to the right of its owner, while he in turn, was facing the door.

'_This is too easy,' _the panther thought. Shadow stealthily made it's way to the sword and transformed into Rihanna. She took out a silver chain from her pocket and placed it on the tip of the sword and whispered _transformar amuleto _**PING**The giant sword was turned into a tiny charm on the necklace. Her eyes widened as the owner of the sword moved, but calmed down when he only turned & stopped on his back. She sighed in relief, changed back into a panther, and walked through a wall that led to the dark summer night, into the forest.

BACK INSIDE

Bankotsu tossed and turned in his sleep, clearly suffering from bad dreams. He then suddenly shot up.

'_Arrgh! Stupid Dreams.'_

He reached around his room in the dark searching for his Banyruu.

'_Where is it?'_ "Banyruu!" he called into the darkness.

He got up and walked around the room for his sword. When he passed a window he stopped. There, maybe 3 yards away, he could make out a catlike figure in the moonlight sitting there, staring directly at him._ 'Rihanna!'_ he thought in anger.

He quickly jumped out the window and made a mad dash towards the creature. When he was a few feet away, she ran into the forest. The chase was on. Whenever the cat got farther away from him, he would find her sitting there as though she was waiting for him and then take off running again. After a few more minutes of this, her pace slowed to a walk and so did Bankotsu's just to be cautious. When the cat began to stop, he found himself at a lake lit by the light of the moon. A dark figure sat facing the lake with their back turned to him. (so he didn't know who it was.) The cat walked up to the figure.

"There you are. Thank you," the figure said petting the cat before it melted back into the person's 'once–missing' shadow.

"Give it back," Bankotsu said holding out his hand.

Rihanna sighed and tossed the chains over her shoulder, landing near his feet.

"Pick one. One's real, the others fake."

He knelt down and stared at the necklaces for a moment. After deciding that this was stupid, he put both chains in his pocket and stood back up. Thus returning to the surprise (that I didn't mention b4) that she escaped.

"What are you doing out here?" he said. "Nevermind, how did you escape?"

"I told you it was useless to tie me up," she said still looking out towards the lake. She raised her left hand & in the blink of an eye it turned into a claw, and then just as quickly it retracted.

"Actually, you said it wasn't necessary." A small smirk appeared on his face. He had caught her in her lie. Which, as he could tell, wasn't easy to do.

She lifted her head to look up at the half-moon. "Whatever," she said absentmindedly. It seemed like the moon was more interesting to her than arguing back at the comment.

"What _are _you doing out here anyway?" Bankotsu asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"Just thinking," she began to hum a little song, it kinda sounded like a child's song, innocent and happy. Then she started rocking from side to side humming the song louder. Bankotsu, totally freaked out by the sudden happy mood, took a few steps back.

"But what are you doing _here_?" he asked realizing that from the way she dressed (in jeans, sneakers, & a light blue T-shirt that said 'I LUV TO DANCE' with a brown monkey on it) she wasn't from around here.

"I just told you," she answered in a childish voice still rocking and humming.

"No I mean… it's obvious that you aren't from Japan. Aren't your parents worried about where you are?" '_Hey wait, why do I care'_

When she heard the word _parents_ she stopped in mid rock-'n-hum and froze.

'_Parents'_ she thought. _'I haven't thought about them since I got here.'_

"This interrogation session is over," she stated standing up and dusted herself off. "Let's go," she added walking right past Bankotsu and headed to the woods. But froze when she felt something grab her wrist.

"Remember the deal," he said.

'_Crap, I hate you stupid deal,' _she thought. _'Mom. Dad.'_

"What would you know about worrying parents? You probably killed yours!" she gasped & covered her mouth with the palms of her hands. She didn't mean to say that, it just… came out.

'_Great now I'm being defensive!'_

Bankotsu was in total shock at what Rihanna just said.

'_My parents…I didn't kill them did I? No. They got sick. Well Mom did, Dad, was in the milit-'_ his thoughts were cut off by Rihanna.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't-- It wasn't--_WAHHH!_" she burst into tears. "WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she sank to the ground on her knees.

"Um… are you going to be okay?" he asked nervously kneeling down in front of her.

"They-sniff- They-sniff- They DIED! –sob sob cry cry-."

"Uh…um, who died?" he asked. _'Stupid question.'_

"-sniff sniff- MY PARENTS!-sob sob cry cry-."

**Me: ooo. Cliffy kinda sortish. I just realized how many 'stupid question's I had in there, I think I over used it. Oh well. So, how'd ya like it? Please review c u next chapter!**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

3-dangel: Hi people! I'm back with chapter 7! yay me:) 

Rie: Yay her!

3-dangel: And Ray's still here!

Rie: Yay Ray!

3-dangel: Guess what people, Iput up your storyRay... but its kinda, well, i don't know. I don't really like it. Well I think the beginning's the best begining I've ever written, but you readers can be the judge of that. Its called Life's Dramatic Twists of Fate.

Ban-chan: Do people actually read this part of the story?

3-dangel: Good question. I read them sometimes, when I'm bored...

Rie: Well anyway, on with the story!

Ray: And don't forget to review.

* * *

BOOK 1: CHAPTER 7

Last Time:

_"They -sniff- They -sniff- They died! -sob sob, cry cry-"_

_"Uh...um, who died?" '_Stupid question' _Bankotsu thought. _

_"-sniff sniff- My parents! -sob sob, cry cry-"_

Now:

"Um... I'm sorry for your loss?" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"-sniff sniff-"

"Now that's better," he smiled at her and wiped away her tears with this thumb.

"-sniff sniff- Other than my cousin -sniff- your the only one who understands Ban-chan!" Rianna threw her arms around his neck and sobbed some more into his shirt."Oops. -lets go of him- Sorry, its just that I hear Jakotsu say it all the time that it just kind of...rubbed off. Sorry," she apologized.

"No, no. Its okay. Just don't call me Oanki? or Anki," Banlotsu reassured her.

"Okay," she giggled.

"Come on -yawn- I'm tired," he stated getting up. Then turned around to help Rianna up. She nodded and followed him back 'home'.

Next Day

Rianna's POV

The next day went about...normally. Well, as normal as being captured by 4 mercaneries andthen being lleft by yourself in a huge fortress-like place while their out doingwho knows what. One thing though...I had to make dinner. Well, it shouldn't be too hard. I mean really, just light a fire, boil water, throw in rice, and maybe some type of seasinung or something, and serve. As if life were _that_ easy. -sigh- Sadly my irony was right.

2 hours ago:

"Hey can you cook?" the one called Renkotsu asked me from outside my bedroom door.

"Uh...yeah," I answered.

"Great! Let's have rice!" Jakotsu said pumping his fist in the air.

"Huh? Oh...ok! DO you want iit seasoned or something?" It took a moment, but I _did_ realize that they were talking about dinner...that _I _had to make.

"Yay!" Jakotsu cheered.

"Sure, whatever," Renkotsu mumbled and walked away.

"Now were going to leave you here for a while so don't get any ideas of running away or anything," Jakotsu told me.

"You don't have to worry about that. Even if I did run away, I wouldn't have any idea where to go anyway," I said.

"Okay!" he smiled and walked away.

Well that was 2 hours ago...and Ihaven't even started to boil the water!So what was I doning for 2 hours? Well, lets see:

It took me an hour hour and a half to figure out how todo this. Okay, actually more like 10 minutes. It took them more than an hour to finall leave, but that's beyond the point.

Then about 30 minutes to find the kitchen. When I said this place is huge, Imeant_ huge_. So now I'm sitting here making sure this is the kitchen.

Normal POV

"Lets see," she siad as she sat in front of the first cabinet in the left-hand corner of the room."Empty," she closed it and moved on to the next one on her right.

Open. "Pots," tkes out a hge pot. Close.

Open. "Dish rags." Close.

Open. "Plates and bowls." Close.

Open. "Grains." Closes and stops. "Rice!" she pulled out a 3lb bag of rice." Now fpr thespices."

Open. "Box," opens box, "silverware." Close.

Open. "Spices?" Inside this particular cabunet weresmall beige colored bags. Lots of them. Rianna took one out, opened it, and smelled it.

"It kinda smells like -sniff-...curry!" she stated with a smile. "I guess we could have yellow rice.I just hope they like spicy food."

Since she couldn't find any water source in the kitchen, she had to go to a well that thet passed on their walk. When she came back, she pured the water into the huge pot, lit the fire, and waited. She looked once again at the bag full of yellow powder. Something didn't seem right.

_'Oh well' _she brushed off thethought and added therice to the water and began to stir. After a minute or 2, she added the curry but paused.

_'Maybe I shouldn't,'_ she thought. _'Nah.'_and added about most of the bags contents. A few seconds later purple smoke emerged from the pot.

"Uh oh," she got up and backed away from the pot. "Maybe I shouldn't have added the curry. Or I added too much." she thought out loud. The smoke stopped coming from the pot and just hovereed over the entire kitchen. For reasons unknown, she went over to the pot and tasted the rice.

"Mmm. Spicy yet delicious," she stated to herself. She moved her hand in front of the fire and it went out. But the smoke suddenly continued to flow from the rice. She gasp, accedentally, when the smoke began to emerge again and coughed.

_'Smells like...lavender,' _she thught. Soon she was in a voilent fit of coughing and then everything went black.

* * *

3-dangel: That was chapter 7 everybody! I hoped yo enjoyed it and please, please, please review!

Rie: Why'd I have to pass out?

3-dangel: I just thought that it would make the story more interesting.

Ray: Well anyway...

Ban-chan: See you next chapter!


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

**3-dangel: Hi there people. Yes, I know I'm very _very _late in updating. I feel so neglective! -breaks down crying-**

**Rie: There, there dearest author. We forgive you.**

**Inu-puppy: I don't. Why the heck did you come back _and _drag me along with you?**

**3-dangel: -continues to cry-**

**Rie: Now look at what you did! You made her cry again!**

**Inu-puppy: WHAT! She was already crying before I even- WHy am I even arguing with you! I'm leaving! -gets up and walks away-**

**3-dangel: Is he gone yet?**

**Rie: Yep **

**3-dangel: Good. what was he doing here anyway?**

**Rie: -shrugs-**

**3-dangel: Well, I do not own any thing that has to do with Inuyasha or this story except for the plot and Rianna.**

**Rie: So please enjoy the rest of it and _please, please, PLEASE_ review!**

BOOK 1: CHAPTER 8

**ReCaP:**

**Okay, so Rianna decided that she was gonna make dinner for when Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu got back from...wherever. But instead she ends up using spice that isn't spice and passes out. I think that covers everything. On with the story!**

When Rianna woke up, she was back in her room. She tried to sit up and then started to cough. She felt cold even thought there was a blanket wrapped around her. THen she broke out in a cold sweat, still coughing. The door oto her room sudden;y opened, she looked up to see Bankotsu as her walked up to her.

"Here, drink this," he said as he handed her a cup of what looked like peppermint tea. SHe sipped it and then quickly put it down to cover her mouth with her hand and started to gag.

"Just swallow it. It can't be that bad," Bankotsu said.

_'Are you kidding me! It tastes like-'_ she stopped herself, jusst the tought of how it tasted made her want to puke.

"What was that stuf?" she asked suprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.

Bankotsu sat down in front of her, "Some remidy drink. It's supposed to cure you from that stuf that you inhaled. "

"What happened?" her hoarse voice asked.

"We were hoping you'd tell us. -sigh- We came back from...yeah, and the when we walked through the the place, it faintly smelled like lavender. We went to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready and saw purple smoke coming from the bottom and top of the door. WE opened it anad the room was entirely filled with smoke and you were passed out in front of the pot."

"Oh yeah -cough- I remember now," Rianna replied. "What was that stuff anyway?"

"The basis of one of Mukotsu's poisionous gases," he answered.

"Ya know, it would have been really nice if you guys could have labeled that stuff," she stated crossing her arms in front of her.

"What! Didn't you think the purple smoke was kind of suspious!" he snapped at her raising his voice.

"Well duh! That's why I tried to douse the fire!" her voice also raising.

"It obviously didn't stop the smoke!"

"Of course not! But-"

"Why didn't you just open the door!"

Rianna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Jakotsu appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to break up your little lovers' quarrel, but there's a problem." Rianna and Bankostu just sat there giving Jakotsu very dark death glares. Thunder roars and lightning flashes. "Its storming outside," Jakotsu finished slowly backing away out of the doorway.

"So," Bankotsu replied through clenched teeth.

"So...um..the powdered gases are still outside," he said afraid that Bankoatu might attack him.

"So," Bankotsu said again, teeth still clenched.

" 'So' you idiot, the gases will be released into the air and if it comes into contact with the lightning and right air pressure, such as that of the current strom, it'll explode. Are you really that slow?" Rinna filled completely unaware that it would actually happen. Lightning flashes. "Wait, thats not a good thing is it?"

"And you knew this would happen!" he yelled at Jakotsu.

"Well...matbe," he answered lookig down at the floor.

"Ugh! C'mon!" Bankotsu got up and left the room dragging Jakotsu with him. "Oh, and you stay in here," he added popping his head back in the door.

"Don't worry I won't be going anwhere," she said.

"Good," and he left.

Ince he was gone, Rianna sighed and once again tried to stand. This time she suceeded to find that her legs were killing her and walked over to the window.

_'Wow, it really is coming down'_ She took a in deep breath of the outdoor scent and sighed."Rain," she mumbled as she rested her head on the window sill, closed her eyes, and listened to the rain, slowly dozing off to sleep.

Later that Night

**!THUD!**

"Ow!" Bankotsu woke up to find that he had just hit his head on the floor. He got up from the floor and went to the window. "Still raining," he sighed.

He then heard laughter through the downpour. "Who the heck would be out in the rain?" he asked himself, but then it hit him (a/n:dont noe hiw, it just did), this wasn't his room. "Ohh yeah, I remember."

Semi-Flashback:

After moving all of the powered gases back inside the fortress, he and Jakotsu came back in. It was late and they were tried and wet. Jakotsu went to his room and Bankotsu went back to check on Rianna. He found her asleep standing up on her window sill. He moved her from the window and gently placed her on her bed. A cold breeze came in through the window that washed over him along with fatigue and exhaustion. He sat on the floor with a yawn, folded his arms on the side of her bed, rested his head on his arms and fell asleep.

End of Semi-Flashback

He looked over to her...the currently _missing_ Rianna.

_'Arrgh! Now where is she'_ he thought as he hit his forehead infrustration. "The laughing..." he said to himself looking up towards the window, "...is she crazy!"

He dashed out of the room and ou of the house. In the direction that led to the orchard field on the property, to vaguely see a figure moving in the rain. He heard more laughing and giggling as the the lightning and thunder continued its natural pattern through the storm

"Rianna?" he asked. The figure continued to move in the storm. "Rianna, get back inside!" he called out to her. She stopped and, even though Bankotsu couldn't see her eyes, was looking right at him.

"NO!" she called back to him through the rain and continued her dance.

Bankotsu sighed and ran up to Rianna, holding her by her wrists. "You're not better yet!" he yelled over the storm.

"No!" she said again. Now that Bankotsu was closer to her, he noticed that she sounded different, like she was more...childish.

"You'll get sicker!" he said just as the wind decided to do its part in the storm.

"No...I...WON'T!" she retorted back trying to get out of his grasp. "And is sicker even a word?" she stopped struggling.

"Wha- I don't know! Just...come...ON!" he said dragging her bacl to the fortress.

"NOOO!" she whined as she broke out of his grasp causing her to take a few steps back.

"Yes! Its cold, its wet, and you're not going to get better dancing out here!" he said impatiently. _'Plus, there's no way I'm keeping, or taking care of, a sick hostage.'_

An evil smork appeared on Rianna's face (but of course, who could see it?). "I'll come, but you have to _catch_ me first."

"Try to catch you...in a storm? Man, you really _are_ crazy!" he responded. Rianna ran away from him.

"HEY!" and he took ff after her.

It was about a 5 minute race through the woods. Rianna was still running when she looked behind her. _'No one. Good.'_

"Ow!"she cried out in pain as she rubbed her wet forehead. She looked upt o see that she ran into Bankotsu. She turned to run but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

She turned back around to face him. "You caught me!" she giggled flinging her arms around his neck.

"Yes I did," he said snow-kissing her.

Rianna's childish smile faded away as she let her mind soak in what was happening. But before her mind could read into Bankotsu's action, it pushed the thought away and closed her eyes.

"It feels so right...to be here, in your arms," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Bankotsu asked her.

"I-Um...Great! Now take me home," she said snapping out of her thought. She jumped on his back, legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried her back 'home'.

'HOME'

"Great, now I'm wet, again," Bankotsu complianed laughing while shaking his hands dry.

"I can't believe you actually chased me!" Riana said wringing out her hair. "If you had said no, I would'vecome back anyway."

"You're a very strange girl. Are you okay?" he said putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Aaahh! I'm okay, I actually geel better. Man your hands are cold," she giggled and they went inside.

Later

"You're going to need something to put on since your clothes are wet." Riannna turned around to see Bankotsu behind her holding something in his hands. She was just on her way to the bathroom and almost forgot that her clothes were still soaking wet. He handed her the vibrantly colored bundle in his hands.

"Thanks," she said and they went their seperate ways.

After getting all squeaky clean and dry again, Rianna unfolded the bundle that Bankotsu gave her. It actually turned out to be kimono. It was a dark red and pink with long pure white sleeves.

"Wow..." she said to herself as she looked in the mirror, it fit her perfectly "Its beautiful." She went back to her room and cuddled back into her bed rewinding that night's events until she was fast asleep.

**3-dangel: Chapter 3 everyone! I meant to get it up yesterday, but my dad made me & my brother go bike riding and we ended up going to the park with my best friend & her brother. So I went to her house again this morning & my other friend was there too so I didn't get home til just a few minutes ago.**

**Rie: You've had a busy week. **

**3-dangel: Yeah, I probably won't get chapter 9 up til the weekend maybe. So...See you then! Bye!**

**Rie: Please review! **


	9. Author's Note

Thursday July 9, 2009

**Hello Everyone, **

**It has definetly been a while since I have even looked at this story. I have decided that I am going to rewrite this entire story (all 8 chapters of it) because...I feel like I need to. I am sorry for not updating in...a while but now I'm back with most of a summer ahead of me to edit and revise this thing. So bare with me please.**

**Thank You!!**


End file.
